The instant invention relates to telephone equipment and more particularly to a tester which is operable by a consumer for testing the operation of telephones and/or source related equipment such as telephone lines.
As a result of recent organizational changes in the companies which operate most domestic telephone systems, it has become important for consumers to have some means of making initial diagnoses of malfunctions in telephone systems before contacting telephone repair services. Specifically, it has become important for an average consumer to be able to determine whether a malfunction in a telephone system results from a problem in source related equipment, such as a telephone line, or from a problem in a telephone instrument connected to the line. After an initial diagnosis of this type has been made, the consumer can then contact an appropriate repair service and unnecessary repair service charges for equipment which is in proper operating condition can be avoided. In any event, because of this newly developed need for consumers to be able to initially diagnose problems in telephone systems, a need has arisen for a simple testing device which can be easily operated by consumers for performing diagnoses of this type in telephone systems, and it is for this reason that the device of the instant invention has been developed.
Devices representing the closest prior art to the instant invention of which the applicant is aware are 139 disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. to Henel 2,956,229, Garrett et al. 3,600,678, Berger et al. 4,005,365, Spiteri 4,025,850, Charles et al. 4,209,671, Ahuja 4,369,341, and Turner 4,415,778. However, while these patents disclose a variety of different testing devices, they do not disclose or teach a simple and effective device which can be easily utilized by a consumer to make an initial diagnosis of a problem in a telephone system. Hence, for this reason, as well as for a number of other reasons which will hereinafter be set forth, these references are believed to be of only general interest with respect to the instant invention.
The telephone line and instrument testing device of the instant invention comprises plug means which is receivable in a telephone system jack, circuit means which is electrically connected to the plug means, and jack means which is electrically connected to the plug means in parallel relation to the circuit means. The plug means of the device is preferably of a modular construction so that it is receivable in a conventional modular telephone jack, and it includes first and second terminals which are electrically connectable to first and second terminals of the jack, respectively, to interconnect the plug means to the tip (positive) and ring (negative) lines of a telephone system. The circuit means of the testing device is electrically connected to the first and second terminals of the plug means and it includes first and second unidirectional D.C. current flow indicating means, one of the current flow indicating means being responsive to the flow of D.C. current in the circuit means in one direction between the first and second terminals of the plug means and the other indicating means being responsive to the flow of D.C. current in the circuit means in the opposite direction between the first and second terminals of the plug means. Preferably, the first and second unidirectional D.C. current flow indicating means are embodied as first and second L.E.D.s which are operative for emitting red and green lights, respectively, and which are responsive to opposite D.C. current flows in the circuit means during periods when the voltages in the circuit means are within the ranges of normal on-hook,talking.and ringing voltage levels. When the device is embodied in this manner, both L.E.D.s will alternately light when alternating current is applied as ringing voltage, producing a yellow light. Accordingly, the L.E.D. indicating means permits the device of the instant invention to be utilized for determining whether or not a telephone system line connected thereto is energized and in operative condition and also for determining the polarity of the current in the system. The jack means of the testing device is electrically connected to the plug means in parallel relation with the circuit means and it is preferably embodied in a modular jack construction for receiving a modular plug connected to a telephone instrument cord. This permits the testing device to be easily utilized for testing a telephone instrument cord and/or a telephone instrument itself in a manner which will hereinafter be more fully described.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide an effective and simple testing device which can be easily utilized by a consumer for performing an initial diagnosis of a malfunction in a telephone system.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a telephone line and instrument tester which is operative in response to on-hook,talking.and ringing level telephone system voltages.
A still further object of the instant invention is to provide a simple device for determining whether a telephone system malfunction is caused by a malfunction in a telephone instrument in the system or by a malfunction in a telephone line or other source related equipment in the system.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.